Tales of Odaiba
by womynrule
Summary: The streets of Odaiba hold secrets and stories of the chosen children. There's more to them than meets the eyes, more than what was shown. For it would be a long road till they reached that reunion many years from now and many lessons of love and loss along the way. (Interconnected drabbles. Multiple Pairings, Canon/Crack. Teamcest. Yaoi/Het/Yuri. Post-Series, Pre-Epilogue)
1. Looking

_A/N: First story in a long while but hope you all enjoy it._

 _ **The Goal:** Write a series of drabbles that connect the post-series up till the epilogue. The criss-crossing relationships (romantic, rivalry and friendship) and stories (crack, implied or otherwise) that eventually lead up to that reunion 25 years from now (Could be Canon epilogue, Could not be? Who knows) The characters will remain as "in character" as I can possibly make them. All the drabbles remain in the same universe and will all be expanded on as time goes on. Everything happens for a reason and has a domino effect. I hope this gives me a chance to explore the possibilities of variety of different relationships and events that weren't covered in the show and I hope you enjoy it as well_

* * *

 ** _Tale 1: Looking_**

Pairing: Slight Ken/Mimi

Synopsis: She walked home one day

Warnings: None

* * *

 _It is flower season_

Mimi walked along the streets of Odaiba on her way to her house. Her red heels clicked as her green school uniform sashayed with every step. Her bag felt unusually heavy today and her once pink hair-turned-natural auburn was out of place. She took a right and entered the pathway leading up to her apartment. Passing grand arches of ivy with flowers in full bloom that were sending a sweet fruity perfume across the city.

Yet she walked in dread

The sun was setting

And Mimi was lost in thought

She had only moved back from America for a couple of weeks and she was still uncomfortable. Try as she might, hard as she smiled, no matter how much effort she put into it she still didn't feel it was her _home_. She felt alone. She felt lost

It didn't make sense

This was her childhood home. She had grown up here. She was going to the same school as her childhood friends. Her parents had even been able to secure the same exact apartment they had left behind so many years ago. Everything had stayed the same.

 _So why?_

 _Have I changed too much?_

It didn't matter however

She could still act the same, just as she always was.

 _There's nothing wrong with that_

As if on cue, her reverie was broken by the sudden awareness that someone was staring at her. Call it intuition, call it Mimi's increased self-awareness but she could feel the aura of observation around her. It was palpable. She had never felt this before.

 _Someone is looking_

She stopped in the middle of the path, ever aware of the pair of eyes that seemed to be drilling into her back with the kind of heat only hot tea could emit. It sent a jolt down her spine. She took one step forward, and still she could feel the stare.

She turned and her eyes widened

"Ken, what do you think you're doing?!" she shouted and flailing her arms, startling her former teammate who was perched on one of the Sakura trees. With a thud and a slight groan, the boy fell off his branch and landed right in front of her.

"Why were you on that tree?! You scared Mimi half to death!", Mimi raised her red heels ready to kick him in the face as punishment and pouted her lip in her usual fashion

 _Keep appearances_

Ken was not afraid nor did he lose his composure despite his fall. He spoke softly, barley a whisper, "Because I was looking at you". The unexpected answer stopped the descent of her foot. "What?"

Ken stood up from the ground slowly, dusting himself off.

"I was looking at you," he repeated, staring into her amber eyes. "Y-You baka! What could you possibly be looking at?!" Mimi spluttered

"You," he said quietly. "I was trying to _really_ look at you"

Again the answer stilled her body

 _Run_

 _But..._

He took a step forward

"Look at your face," he told her with more conviction, searching with his eyes. "And more importantly your eyes."

He placed his hands in his pocket and turned to the sky

"Your eyes betray your smile. You skip and giggle but then as soon as people's backs are turned you revert to this lost state. There's more to you then what you allow yourself to present and ultimately, you fascinate me Mimi Tachikawa. I haven't figured you out just yet"

A blush spread over Mimi's face, igniting a heat within her body

And he wouldn't let go, he kept looking into her eyes as if he was trying to see what was behind them and Mimi could feel how weak it was making her.

 _What is this?_

Ken closed his eyes and with a smirk walked closer to Mimi. Despite her trembling form as he approached and the intoxicating smell of Sakura surrounding the two, he reached out to her and placed a soft kiss on her hand.

"Stay that way, Mimi, I'll solve this puzzle soon", he told her almost inaudibly but with a slight smirk before finally walking away

Mimi stood in the middle of the pathway, shocked, shaking, unable to look away from his retreating form

Lost in thought

 _What just happened?_

 _The bud is growing_

* * *

Review channel my imagination and suggestions for pairings and scenarios are always appreciated

womynrule

Signing out


	2. Stranger

_A/N: I should probably note that all of these tales are in the same universe, all strung together over multiple years and I'll continue to expand on story ideas I've made and pairings as this series continues depending on what strikes me as the most fascinating. These drabbles are interconnected. There will be overlap with certain characters paired up with more than one teammate but that's understandable. Just because you date someone or are involved with someone when you're younger doesn't guarantee it working out or a long lasting relationship in adulthood or even the aforementioned forever. That's just life. Any advice y'all can give me on how to improve the story let me know. Proceeding on :)_

* * *

 _Tale 2: Stranger_

 _Pairing: JoeX?(Surprise :))_

 _Warning: M rating, light lemon (first attempt)_

 _Synopsis: He had lost his virginity_

* * *

Joe lost his virginity in a bathroom stall at the coffee shop in the mall near the soccer stadium

Has ever a weirder sentence been uttered is anyone's guess

He hadn't planned it but of course he would've liked to plan it.

Given half the chance, he would've planned out exactly what brand the sheets would've been used on the bed and what air freshener would've graced their nostrils as they climaxed together at the peak of passion

But naturally, like most things in Joe Kido's life, things don't always go according to plan.

He had planned this coffee date for a while. Although part of him wondered if it could really be considered a _date_ , it seemed more like an outing between two friends or former teammates than a date.

He hadn't even really labeled it as a date when he had first asked. He had in fact simply asked to get coffee to catch up. The two just hadn't gotten to know each other as well as he would've liked and now that the battle had past, the dust had settled and Joe had returned to university he was intent on reconnecting with his childhood friends whenever he got the chance

It just so happened that this particularly childhood friend had always seemed the furthest out of reach, yet the most intriguing. Maybe it was the age difference yet Joe sensed a kind of kindred spirit that went beyond age. What little interactions they had had since the battle had left Joe breathless, confused and worst of all unable to think.

 _And I always think_

He wanted to know more

Perhaps that's why he was particularly nervous while the two were conversing over Vanilla and White Chocolate Lattes in the coffee shop at the mall near the soccer stadium. They talked about a wide range of topics, dipping into ethical questions and then shooting to mundane trivial everyday things. Joe had never found himself more comfortable yet uncomfortable at the same time ever before with any of the others.

Worst of all, the entire scenario had caused a situation in which he was being extra vigilant.

No, he was _hyper_ vigilant

He couldn't help staring at the way his friend was parting those lips, aware of every breath that was taken, every crinkle in the eye when he had said something stupid. The lines of the face, the creaminess of the skin, the hollow area of the collarbone and how his own body was reacting to his mental machinations.

He felt a twitch in his fingers that caused him to have continuously stretch and fold his hands together. He bit the urge to want to have more physical contact with the person across from him. A simple gesture would have been enough, maybe a stroke of the arm, a playful slap a hand in laughter. Anything

 _Skin looks so soft…_

 _Stop thinking like that! That's your comrade! You've fought together!_

 _What are you thinking?!_

He then felt the twitch in his crotch

 _It's unthinkable_

"I need to go to the bathroom now! Excuse me!" He quickly got up, biting his lip and proceeded to storm towards the Men's Bathroom

As he slammed the door of the bathroom cubicle, Joe breathed a sigh of relief

 _Safe!_

He exhaled, sweat dripping down his forehead, and tried to slow down his breathing. He didn't understand why the physical appearance of a person could cause such a bodily reaction. It was a foreign feeling, and he felt so out of depth. This had happened before, proximity had led to these confusing bodily feelings but the pair had never been alone like this for this long _ever_.

This was the reaction

And what he then didn't realize was that the cause of this reaction had followed him into the bathroom.

He felt the swing of the cubicle door and found himself looking back into the eyes of the object of his, for lack of the better term, _body reactor_

Who merely, smiled sweetly and stated simply "I'm over all this, I want you now" and proceeded to slam their lips together

Which threw Joe completely off, his mind in a whirl the thoughts shooting through his brain as he felt the dizziness and sweetness of the kiss

But then he felt a slip of tongue into his mouth

And stopped thinking

 _I want you too…_

Kissing

Touching

Stripping

Caressing

Orders

Inexperience

Instincts

Learning

Lusting

And soon Joe found himself slowly but surely entering and thrusting into his lover

He found himself enveloped by a warmth and pleasure no thoughts and words could describe or even begin to comprehend

He could only moan in pleasure as he removed himself and thrust in once again for the second time

 _Joe, Joe, Joe,_

 _Say it again…_

"I-I want to hear you moan my name"

"M-M-Moan your name?"

"Moan for me, please Joe"

"Hnn"

"P-Please"

"…"

"Ahhh…"

"Takeru…"

The pair, locked in a bathroom stall at a coffee shop, reverently molded their bodies together in a frenzied dance until finally they climaxed together. Joe toppling over Takeru for one last kiss

 _Strange but..._

Joe had just had sex in a bathroom stall at the coffee shop in the mall near the soccer stadium

Joe had lost his virginity to Takeru

Joe had topped

And he _loved_ it

 _Stranger things have happened_

* * *

Reviews would be much appreciated :)

Wondering how many of you could guess who it was lol. Let me know!

womynrule

signing out


	3. On the Mind

_A/N: Second day, still going strong. Really like the direction of some of the relationships and situations I have in mind. It'll all make sense in the end :)_

* * *

 _ **Tale 3: On the Mind**_

 _Pairing: Sora/Yamato_

 _Rating: K+, No Warnings_

 _Synopsis: Something on your mind?_

* * *

If she was being honest with herself, she was really attracted to his hair

She stares at it now as he sits on the mat across the table. His legs are folded lazily and his hand props his face as he leafs through his textbook. His hair sways in front of his eyes and he can't be bothered move it back enough to be able to read the material put in front of him properly.

Gold

 _God_

Soft

 _Touch_

Long

 _Oh_

She can almost peak through the strands of hair to look into his ice-blue eyes.

It was simply _amazing_

They had been dating for a couple of months now and had already settled in a comfortable routine of domesticity. After school he would come over to do homework while she alternated between retelling her day, doing her own homework, and practicing her flower arrangements.

He would grunt here and there in response to any questions she may have or any advice she needed but most of the time Yamato remained silent, seemingly engrossed with the textbook or the wall. But that was just Yamato, he was not much for words and if there was anything that Sora had learned from being with Yamato is that one of the responsibilities of being his girlfriend included being able to deal with this aspect of his personality.

 _Silence_

Which was never an uncomfortable one. In fact, Sora could accept it with grace and a smile. She enjoyed it, if she was being honest, because at least silence with Yamato meant she was with him

She was good with it

 _Believe me_

He was not much for doing anything either. He could be persuaded to go out with her for the occasional _date_ or two. Maybe catch a movie, or go out to eat someplace and if he was in a particularly good mood he would sing for her; strumming his guitar in a way that tugged at her heartstrings. But he was much more inclined to spend time with her at her house. Across the table.

 _So close_

 _So far_

He never moved an inch closer than that. She could almost feel the ghost of his body's imprint in the area where he sat if that was any indication of how little time he left that space. He would sometimes glance up to look at her and in those moments she felt like a burning spotlight had been lit on her.

Yet Yamato never smiled, nor gave a smirk at the sight of her. Instead he seemed to be looking through her. The ghost of a thought painted on his face.

 _What is it?_

And almost as soon as he glanced up at her, he would return to his textbook as if it had never happened. And she too, as her heart rate slowed down from the disappointment of expectations dashed would return to what she was doing

She felt it, the wall, the ever-suffocating distance that he put between himself and her. She felt it, too, when he walked out of her apartment complex of Odaiba at 7pm as usual and she trailed right behind him as usual.

He never gave her a second glance.

But as they exited the building he would turn to her, her face brimming with anticipation and just like clockwork he would lean down to her thin frame and kiss her.

And it is in those toe-curling moments, his lips capturing hers, her tasting the sweetness of his lips, that she chooses to forget the wall.

Because in spite of everything, or rather nothing, he would still come back to her the next day and the next.

And they will continue to sit in silence

 _Together_

She'll ignore the distant look in his eyes when he glances at her

That's all she can do

 _Something on your mind?_

… _Someone?_

* * *

 _We'll see where things progress with these two. There's a reason for everything. Until next time!_

 _Reviews are encouragement :)_

 _womynrule_

 _signing out_


End file.
